


beautiful - 13 x reader

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Romantic Fluff, Space Gays, TARDIS - Freeform, gay fluff, i love 13 with my whole ass heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: the doctor and you find yourself in a room, alone. you have some things to confess.





	beautiful - 13 x reader

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy this cute lil one shot <3

 "Goodnight, Doc," Graham waved at the Doctor as he exited the TARDIS console room. 

 "Yeah, see ya," Ryan followed behind.

 "Night!" Yaz was the last to join them, and you suddenly found yourself as the only one left in the room, but you weren't tired, so you didn't head off like the others. Instead, you leaned on one of the huge crystal pillars, with your arms folded, comfortable with the silence that was entering the room. The Doctor began to tap her foot on the floor, obviously  _not_ comfortable with the quiet, as though she had something to say.

 You glanced at her for a second, taking in the raw beauty she possessed. Her blonde hair caressed her jaw, her eyes glimmering in the warm light radiating from the console, and her lips soft. Ever since the day you had met her, you didn't understand how she could look so...  _beautiful._ It seemed so strange to you. Not even in a jealous way, but an  _oh-my-god-she-is-so-attractive-and-i-am-so-gay_ kind of way.

 "Okay, Y/N, I gotta tell you because it's bugging me really badly," The Doctor piped up, immediately sending your heart a million miles a second. "Er, okay, I don't know how to tell you but... I like you? More than a friend?" She looked up at your shocked face, and started panicking. "Okay, no, just forget everything I just said. Oh, God, why am I so bad at this?!"

 "No, Doctor, it's fine, I-I like you too," Both of your faces flushed pink, before you smirked slightly. "I was just shocked because, well, you're so pretty and I never would have thought you'd like... me,"

 The Doctor walked over to you and let her hand cup your cheek. "Oh, Y/N, I have always liked you. You're beautiful," You smirked up at her and leaned in, your lips touching in the most passionate and loving way, fulfilling both of yours' needs that have needed fulfilling for a  _long,_ _long_ time. It was like fireworks going off in your head.

 You pulled back, breathless and speechless. This was too good to be true.

 "I love you," The Time Lord whispered.

 "I love you too," 

**Author's Note:**

> yea so i'm not in a writing mood today which is why this is utter shite lmfaoo
> 
> okay i'm sorry it was so short and horrible


End file.
